The term “continuously variable planetary transmission” (or “CVP”) may refer to a variable ratio planetary drive assembly capable of transmitting continuous and stepless power (speed and torque). A CVP may be a continuously variable subassembly (or “variator”) of a continuously variable transmission or, where there are no additional elements that modify speed and torque, the CVP may be referred to as a continuously variable transmission (“CVT”). Ball-planetary continuously variable transmissions (CVTs) generally utilize a plurality of spherical rolling elements (also commonly referred to as balls, planets, or spheres) interposed between an input ring and an output ring, and in contact with a sun. A CVP capable of operating in either a forward direction or a reverse direction may be referred to as an infinitely variable transmission (“IVT”).